¡Mry no es lesbiana!
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Marietta sacudió su cabeza; no debía pensar en Granger. No era sano. No era natural. Y no caería en excentricidades. Aunque ella sería la primera en admitir que no había nada malo en admirar la belleza femenina.


**Título: ¡Mry no es lesbiana!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Jamás me entregarán HP porque saben que haría un desastre lleno de ships gays de él

**Beteo**: Miss Lefroy se arriesgó como campeona

**Maldición: **Tu personaje más odiado dudando de su sexualidad.

**Número palabras:** 499

N/A: Pues miren, soy consciente de que Hermione no es la más bella rosa del jardín según los libros y el canon peeeero mi Marietta es una chica con un "tipo" definido: caderas anchas y horrorosamente inteligentes. Así que se ha puesto las gafas del crush y ahora ve a sus intereses como la octava maravilla del mundo

_Este fic participa en el reto de Diciembre para la copa de la casa 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

—¿Cómo se atrevió esa maldita Granger? —refunfuñó como cada que intentaba cubrir los granos de su rostro.

_No soy una soplona,_ pensó.

¿Acaso no veían que habían hecho mal?

Granger debía saber que sus anchas caderas y bonitos ojos caramelo no la iban a salvar si desafiaba al Ministerio.

Dejó escapar un sollozo cuando la tercera capa de base resultó inútil. ¿Nunca terminaría su maldición?

¡Jamás conseguiría un trabajo decente en el Ministerio con semejante mensaje en el rostro!

Seguramente, Granger pensó que sería gracioso cuando conjuró el hechizo. Casi podía imaginar la perfecta curva de sus carnosos labios al sonreír satisfecha. ¿Acaso no sabía que no todas eran apabullantemente hermosas?

Marietta sacudió su cabeza; no debía pensar en Granger.

No era sano.

No era natural.

Y no caería en excentricidades.

Aunque ella sería la primera en admitir que no había nada malo en admirar la belleza femenina. Cho misma le daba cumplidos y nunca había sentido vergüenza alguna. Pero en su propio caso era distinto.

Marietta suspiró resignada. Quizás con un fleco tupido las marcas se cubrirían. Colocó algo de iluminador en sus mejillas y emprendió camino a su siguiente clase.

El colmo era que también había perdido la oportunidad de seducir y atrapar a Zacharias Smith. Era un chico bien parecido y de familia bien posicionada.

¿No era el tipo de toda chica? Sus labios eran gruesos y complementaban su rostro. Era guapísimo. Definitivamente. No es como si tratara de convencerse de ello.

Sin embargo, parecía que no le había agradado ni una pizca que Marietta perdiera su apariencia de muñeca. Después de ese día, le habló durante un par de semanas, pero cuando sus granos no se desvanecieron empezó a evitarla por completo.

Vaya idiota.

—Hey, Marie, ¿lista para gritar mi nombre en los palcos? —comentó sugerentemente una voz cercana. Marietta se volteó sobresaltada y soltó un chillido avergonzado.

¿Por qué Sarah Hunter había decidido atormentarla a principios de año?

—Ni que fueras tan buena cazadora. Ravenclaw volverá a perder por tu culpa —espetó.

—Eres cruel, mry —reclamó, haciendo gala de su facilidad con los idiomas. Marietta apretó los dientes e ignoró el latido en su corazón cuando le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa—. Pero me apoyarás, ¿verdad?

—Apoyo a Ravenclaw. No me importa quién monta la escoba.

Sarah rio al tiempo que Marietta maldecía al doble sentido.

—Mientras sea mi trasero el que mires y no el de Malfoy, me doy por bien servida.

—Es un trasero políticamente posicionado —replicó evasiva.

Sarah la miró con molestia antes de sonreír ladinamente. La conocía mejor de lo que ella creía.

—Oh, mry, sé que prefieres otro tipo de posición —ronroneó Sarah tomándola del mentón—. Y estaré encantada de ayudarte a descubrirlo —aseguró despidiéndose con un guiño.

Marietta maldijo. Las chicas bellas e inteligentes eran insoportablemente soberbias.

¡Ella no era lesbiana!

¿Cierto?

Encontraba a Zacharias guapo y a Malfoy atractivo.

¿Qué importaba si Hunter era malditamente sexi?

Marietta demostraría su heterosexualidad, así tuviese que desposar a Goyle.

* * *

NA: ¿Fue difícil? Sip, horriblemente.

Realmente no tengo un personaje suuuuper odiado, ya fui a terapia ante bashing, pero Marietta aún no gana mis simpatías y necesito mandarle a una cazadora para atormentarla día tras día. Es que si no hubiese sido por los berrinches que Cho le hacía a Harry en su nombre quizás las tragaría más eeeeen fin, espero que esté a la altura.

¿Cómo creen que termine esto? Estoy tentada a dejarla con Goyle por soplona XDDD

Oh, y después de leer lo que significaba el nombre de Marietta… pues tuve que hacer a Sarah una experta en griego, egipcio, lo que sea que terminara siendo el origen XP

**Marietta**. Variante del nombre latín María, de Mariam o Miriam del Nuevo Testamento Griego. Puede significar "rebelde", pero probablemente derivado del egipcio antiguo mr, "amor" o mry, "amada".


End file.
